Ne jamais se fier à ce que l'ont voit
by Sun princess
Summary: Duo et Relena ne sont pas ce que l'ont croit
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour tous le monde! Une autre histoire de mon cru. En français cette fois. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Bon ben, bonee lecture et n'oubliez de m'envoyer des Reviews. 

Résumer : Duo et Relena ne sont pas ceux que l'ont crois. Heero, Wufei, Quatre et Trowa l'apprendront à leurs dépends lorsqu'une étrange jeune femme apparaît à l'improviste pour voir Duo et Relena. Et ce n'est pas pour une gentille petite visite entre vieux amis.

**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens. Je ne fais pas d'argent de cette histoire. J'écris ce récit seulement parce que j'en ai envie et pour m'amuser._** Prologue ****

****

****

Aria 

J'ai 465 ans et je m'appelle Aria MacLeod du clan MacLeod. Je suis immortelle. Au début, j'étais exalté. C'était super de pouvoir passer à travers le temps sans jamais vieillir. Je suis devenue ce que je suis dans la fleur de l'âge, j'avais 16 ans. Je restais jeune alors que les gens autour de moi vieillissaient mouraient. Un jour, comme tous les immortels, je suis devenue fatiguée de vivre alors que je perdais tous ceux que je connaissait soit à cause de la maladie, de la guerre ou bien tous simplement à cause du temps. Par chance, mon meilleur ami Quentin, que j'aime comme un frère, était là pour moi, pour m'aider à remonter la pente lorsque je j'étais à terre. On m'a dit : «Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un.», mais je sais parfaitement que je ne serai pas celle qui prendra la tête de Quentin Macleod, mon frère. Et il ne sera pas celui qui prendra la mienne, sa sœur.

-Relena, 

Duo me dit en me sortant de mes pensées

-Ça va?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, J'ai répondue, je suis seulement fatiguée de cette vie.

Et c'était vrai, j'en était vraiment fatiguée. Tous ces gens mort pour me protéger, Ha! quelle blague. J'ai regardée la pierre tombale qui se trouvait en face de moi, celle du ministre Dorlian. Une autre personne morte pour celle que tout le monde crois être la princesse du Sanq Kingdom. Je sentis Duo Maxwell se rapprocher et il se plaça à côté de moi. J'ai demandée :

-Tu crois que Duncan à survécu à la guerre?

-Probablement, me répondit-il, ce n'est pas comme si les soldats savaient qu'ils devaient lui couper la tête, pourquoi?

-On pourrait peut-être lui payer une petite visite. Le peuple va bientôt poser des questions à mon sujet.

-Non Rel. Pas le peuple. Ils sont trop pris dans leur petit pradis pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Cependant, je m'inquiéterais un peu plus de Heero et compagnie, s'ils n'ont pas de soupsons, ils en auront bientôt.

-De toutes façons, quelqu'un va bien finir par voir que nous ne vieillissons pas. Alors j'avais pensée que, à ce moment là, nous aurions peut-être pût visiter Duncan et son nouveau petit copain. J'ai entendue dire que c'était Méthos.

-Quoi?! LE Méthos?

-Oui.

-Tu as raison petite sœur, nous devrons disparaître.

-Le problème, c'est que je n'est pas envie de disparaître cette fois.

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joue. Évidament, Duo, qui le vit, décida de me taquiner. Il me dit avec un petit sourire :

-Ah vraiment?, et pourquoi cela? Cela n'aurait rien avoir avec un chinois que je connais bien par hasard?

Mon visage devint écarlate et Duo ria doucement.

-Allez, viens Aria. Il est temps de rentrer, il se fait tard.

Je hochai positivement la tête et nous sortîmes du cimetière.

Quentin 

Je suis Quentin MacLeod, du clan MacLeod. J'ai 465 ans et je suis immortel. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. Dans cette vie, on m'appelle Duo Maxwell ou bien 02, je suis le pilote du Gundam Deathscyte Hell. J'ai toujours adoré mon immortalité. Au début, je me sentais invincible, tous ce qui pouvais me mettre au tapis de façon permanente c'est de me couper la tête. Et ça, je l'ai appris très tôt. Ce sentiment d'invincibilité s,est évaporé avec la première tête que j'ai pris. Ma première bataille m'a appris que quoiqu'il arrive, on peut toujours être battus. Alors, avec cette leçon, je suis devenus plus vigilant. Pour moi et pour Aria, nous avons été élevés comme des frères et sœurs après tous. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, je sais très bien qu'Aria peut se défendre seule. Elle est tout aussi immortelle que moi, et je ne peut pas combattre à sa place, mais je ne peut m'empêcher de me sentir très protecteur d'elle. Comme tous bon frère d'ailleur. Et en tant que frère, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à l'imaginer avec Wufei. Bon d'accord, on se chamaille assez souvent, mais on est bon copain, alors lui avec ma sœur? J'en sais trop rien. Je ne vois même pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Il n'est même pas mignon. Tu veux quelqu'un d'attirant? Prend Heero Yuy. Ça c'est quelqu'un d'attirant. Ses cheveux brun foncé, mal peigné, sont à tomber. Ses yeux bleu sont tellement profond que je pourrait me noyer dedans. Heero Yuy est l'un des plus beau garçon que j'ai vue dans ma vis mortelle et immortelle.

-Mais ma parole, tu rougis!

La voix de Relena me sortis de mes pensées et je dis :

-Hein? De quoi tu parles?

Relena rouls les yeux en soupirant et demanda exaspérer :

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas?

-Dire quoi à qui?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles. À chaque fois que tu soupire comme cela. C'est parce que tu penses à un certain japonais de ma connaissance.

-T'as raison, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est un peu instable côté émotionnel. Et puis de toutes façon, même s'il ressentait la même chose, je ne crois pas que je pourrais le voir vieillir et mourir.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de le voir mourir et vieillir, après tout, il est pré-immortel.

-Et alors, Wufei aussi 'est et tu n'as sûrement pas envie de le voir mourir.

-Bon point. Et puis de toutes façon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec un autre immortel.

J'allais répondre qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait lorsque je ressentis soudain la présence d'un immortel. Je m'arrêtai nette suivit d'Aria. Nous regardâmes autour de nous essayant de le repérer. Notre regard s'arrêta sur le manoir Peacecraft qui était à quelque mètre d'où nous étions.

-Oh mon dieu non! S'exclama Relena

-Les autres sont à l'intérieur , lançais-je, dépêchons-nous.

Sans un autre mots échangé, nous courâmes vers le manoir.

Aria 

Il fallait que ça tombe maintenant! Est-ce que les dieux me déteste? Je n'est plus tué depuis cinquante ans encirons, je vis une vie tranquille…enfin, aussi tranquille qu'elle peut être, avec mon frère et de bon amis. De plus je suis amoureuse dMun garçon qui ne ressent probablement rien pour moi. Je vivais comme une adolescente normal quoi. J'avais une famille. Stupide immortalité, détruit toujours mon déguisement lorsque je suis bien dedans.

Quentin et moi entrâmes à l'intérieure du manoir en trombe. J'entendais derrière moi des exclamations. Une des domestiques nous arrêta et dit :

-Vous ne devriez pas allez dans cette direction mademoiselle, j'ai ebtebdu des coups de feu. La police devrait arriver bientôt.

-Raison de plus pour y aller! Lançais-je

Et je repris ma course, Duo sur mes talons. Je suivais mes sens, plus la sensation d'un immortel proche était forte, plus je me dépêchais. Bientôt, je m'arrêtai en face de la porte du petit salon. J'allais entrer lorsque Duo m'arrêta et dit :

-Vaux mieux pas que tu entres en premier Aria. Si tu es mise au défi, tu devras combattre cet immortel devant tous le monde qui y seras. Les gars seront un peu moins surpris si c'est moi qui le fait.

-D'accord, tu as raison petit frère. Mais fais attention à toi.

-T'en fais pas.

Je regardai Duo porter la main à son côté, là où il cachait son épée, et il ouvrit la porte prudemment. Ce que je vis alors à l'intérieur fut dans mes cauchemars pendant des mois.

Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimez. Désolez si c'est un peu court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue. J'essairai de fair les autres chapitres plus long. N'oubliez pas de Reviewer mon histoire!!

~*~Sun princess~*~


	2. chapitre 1

Bonjour tous le monde! Ou bonsoirm tout dépendant à quel temps de la journé vous lisez ce chapitre.

Et voilà un autre chapitre de 'Ne jamais se fier à ce que l'ont voit' désolé pour l'attente mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerai. Bon voilà jaimerais remercier Isyméa et Sailor digitale pour vos super review. J'ai adoré merci. Ce chapitre est pour vous deux. Donc bonne lecture.

Ne jamais se fier à ce que l'on voit

Chapitre 1 

Duncan MacLeod était dans le salon lorsque la nouvelle passa à la télé. Bien sûr le Highlander ne l'écoutait pas, non, il était plutôt assis confortablement avec un bon livre entre les mains. C'était plutôt Méthos qui la regardait. Et oui, le grand Méthos, la légende vivante s'était trouvé un compagnon après tant d'année. Duncan l'avait ressentis un soir au pas de sa porte.

***FlashBack***

Duncan 

C'était un ans après que la fille de Krushenada avait tenté de conquérir le monde. Duncan avait suivit la guerre de loin. Les soldats de Oz ne s'était jamais approché trop près de Seacouver, alors Joe et lui avait été assez tranquille. Même s'il venait d'un clan guerrier, Duncan préférait ne pas se mêler de cette guerre là. Il préférait garder ses deux pied sûr terre, de plus Joe aurait dût le suivre, et le vieux guetteur aurait été en grand danger dans l'espace. Non seulement à cause des autres immortels, mais aussi à cause des batailles qui aurait eu lieu. 

Duncan alluma la radio et alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer quelques chose à manger. Ses pensées retournèrent vers Joe. Il commencait à se faire vieux. Bientôt il devra se retirer du monde des immortels.  Les immortels. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses amis. Amanda s'était trouvé un nouvel amoureux. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais elle disait qu'il était très gentil. 

Son visage devint triste lorsqu'il se mit à pensé à Richie. Le jeune immortel lui manquait vraiment. Duncan ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il avait tranché la tête de son jeune ami. Il s'en voulait encore beaucoup. Il serait mort aujourd'hui si Méthos ne l'avait pas empêché d'être suicidaire.

Méthos.

La légende vivante, l'un des plus grand mystère concernant Duncan. Il devait  admettre que le vieil immortel lui manquait beaucoup. Personne ne lui avait autant manquer depuis… depuis Tessa.

Duncan ouvrit grand les yeux et faillit échapper le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains. Ce qu'il venait de réaliser était tellement impossible… mais en même temps tellement réelle. Duncan MacLeod était tomber en amour avec Méthos.

Bien sûr, le Highlander avait partagé son lit avec d'autre homme avant, mais il ne les aimait pas vraiment.

Duncan fronca les sourcils. Son amitié avec Méthos se compliquait encore une fois. Il soupira. 'Pourquoi mes relations sociales sont toujours si difficiles?'

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut la sensation familière d'un immortel tout près. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'immortel en question cogna à sa porte.

Duncan laissa son sandwich sur le contoir et s'approcha doucement avec l'épée qu'il avait pris en chemin dans la main. Près au combat, Duncan ouvra lentement la porte et laissa un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnue celui qui occupait ses pensés depuis quelques minutes.

-Méthos, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?

-Quoi? T'es pas content de me voir?

'Oh si tu savais…' pensa Duncan avant de répondre.

-Non, bien sûr que non, entre et assois toi.

-Merci.****

Méthos s'avança jusqu'au salon et s'installa dans la causeuse de Duncan. 

-Tu veux une bière? Demanda Duncan de la cuisine où il venait de disparaître.

-Non merci.

Duncan sortit de la cuisine en vitesse et déposa sa main sur le front de son vieil ami.

-Pas de fièvre. Tu es sur que tu te sens bien?

Méthos 

-Mais oui pourquoi?

-C'est juste que t'as cogné avant d'entrer et tu vient de refusé la bière que je t'offre. Je commence à me poser des questions.

Méthos le regarda longtemps. Il combattait avec lui-même. 'Bon,' pensa-t-il, ' J'lui dit ou j'lui dit pas.'__

_'Dit lui pour l'amour du ciel!!'_

'T'es qui toi?' Pensa Méthos

'Ta concience, c'est moi qui t'écoute depuis des années te demander si tu lui dis ou pas. Tu vas lui dire ou merde! Je commence à être fatigué de t'entendre, j'ai d'autre chose à faire.'

'C'est que je sais pas comment il va réagire, et puis de toute façon, si t'es vraiment ma concience, comment tu peux avoir d'autre chose à faire. T'es pas supposé être moi?'

'-Er-… là n'est pas la question. Si tu lui dis pas tu sauras jamais comment il va réagire. Alors soit un homme bon sens!! T'es le plus vieil immortel sur cette terre non? Alors agi comme tel au lieux de faire ton enfant cinq ans!'

'Je sais pas qui t'es mais t'as raison.'

'Bon…'

'Mais je sais pas comment!!!'

'Arrg!!!'

-Méthos?

-Hein? quoi?

-Ça va vraiment pas mon vieux. J'essais de te parler depuis cinq minutes et tu m'ignore complètement.

-Er-Désolez, j'étais perdus dans mes pensés.

-Je peux comprendre, alors, tu vas me dire ce qui te traquasse? On est copain non

-Oui, dit Méthos tout en pensant ' Mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il y est plus.'

-Ben alors raconte.

-Okay, quand la guerre a commencé, je me suis enrolé avec l'alliance, j'ai combattut pour la terre…

-Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça, je veux dire  que c'est pas vraiment ton genre.

-Ouais, je sais, c'est plus le tient, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'y vis que j'avais envie de la protéger cette bonne vieille terre.

Duncan hocha le tête et Méthos continua :

-Donc, pendant ces années, je me suis rendu compte que,… enfin que…

-Vas-y est pas peur de dire ce que tu pense, je vais pas te manger.

-Bon, je voulais te dire que tu m'as manqué et que… enfin… Arrg! Au diable les mots!

Méthos prit Mac par le collais et l'embrassa durement sur la bouche. Après quelques minutes, voyant que Duncan ne répondait pas, il s'éloigna et et regarda le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait de tous son cœur. Il y voyait de la surpise et de l'incrédibilité. Il ne voulait pas attendre que le dégoût s'installe alors il tourna les talons et s'éloigna le plus vite possible.

'NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS!!! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ESPÈCE D'IDIOT!!!'

'Je m'en vais'

'ET JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI??? VIEUX FOSSILE!'

'Parce que je veux pas voir son dégoût lorsqu'il sortira de sa stupeur.'

'Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'est  pas surpris parce que ses sentiment pour toi sont les même que tu as pour lui? Il ne croyait peut-être pas que tu pensais à lui comme ça?'

'T'as peut-être raison… mais où est-ce que tu vas pêcher toutes ces idées toi?'

'Hey! Il faut que je vois toutes les possibilités et puis j'ai eu l'aide d'une certaine auteure…' (Sp :Moi ^_~!)

'Pardon?'

'-Er- oublie ce que je viens de dire. Alors, tu vas rester ou pas?'

'…Je préfère pas.'

'NON! Attend! S'il-te-plait, je t'en pris, avec de la crème fouetté et une cerise sur le  dessus, reste.'

'Quoi?'

'Bon d'accord, avec deux cerise alors, mais là c'est le plus loin que je peux aller, tu sais avec mes revenus et tout…' 

Méthos allait répondre quelque chose à sa concience lorsqu'il sentit un main prendre son poignait. Il regarda la main, puis monta jusqu'au bras et , finalement, il regarda le visage de Duncan. Il fut surpris quand-t-il vit ses yeux, ils étaient remplit de désir et d'amour. Méthos en avait le souffle coupé.

-Je t'en pris Méthos, reste, j'ai besoin que tu reste, j'ai besoin de toi.

Duncan s'approcha lentement de méthos et son visage s'approcha du siens. Il frotta sa joue sur celle de Méthos et et murmura dans son oreille :

-Je t'aime!

Les yeux de Méthos devinrent aussi rond que des 25 sous et il dit dans l'oreille de son amour en souriant :

-Moi aussi.

Méthos sentit Duncan sourire et il lui mordilla le lob d'oreille. Duncan ria doucement et regarda Méthos dans les yeux. Sa tête s'approcha de la sienne et finalement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Les lèvres de Duncan était étrangement douce. Les sensations qu'elles procuraient, Méthos ne les avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Tous ça, c'était bien beau, mais il voulait plus. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvres inférieur de son amoureux, demandant l'entré, qu'il reçut presque aussitôt.

Le vieil immortel fit le contour sa bouche goûtant Duncan le plus possible. Étrangement ce que goûtait Duncan MacLeod ne le surprenait pas du tout, chocolat et caramel…

'Chocolat et caramel…Hmmm.'

'Oh la ferme.'

Après ce petit échange avec sa concience, Méthos se perdis une fois de plus dans les sensations. Il ne remarqua même pas lorsqu'il fut coucher sur le lit.

***Fin de Flashback***

Duncan avait un sourire stupide sur le visage et il le savait. Méthos le regarda étrangement un sourcil levé, mais décida de ne rien dire et continua de regarder la télé. Soudain une nouvelle attira leur attention. :

«La tragédie est arrivé il y a trois heures à peine. Lorsuqe les policier sont arrivés sur les lieux, tout avait l'aire calme, jusqu'à ce qu'un domestique les conduisent à un petit salon. À l'intérieure, il y avait beaucoup de sang, un corp décapité et des trace de brûlure. Le corp n'a pas pu être identifié…»

Le Highlander et Méthos se regardèrent nerveusement et rapportèrent leur attention sur le reportage.

«…les policiers croient que la disparition de Relena Peacecraft et de ses cinq gardes du corp que nous connaissons comme étant les Gundam pilotes aurait un rapport avec l'assassinat…»

La photo des six disparut apparut à l'écran et Duncan s'exclama :

-Mais c'est Aria et Quentin!

-Qui?

-Miss Peacecraft et Duo Maxwell, ce sont des cousins à moi si on veux il ont été trouver en même temps que connor, ou dans ses coins là.

-Alors un de ses deux là ont été mit au défi?

-peut-être, mais  ça m'étonnerais, si j'en crois les rumeures, ils aurait arrêter de se battre il y a environs cinquante ans, je n'ai jamais sus pourquoi. Et d'après leur déguisement, ils devait fair super attention pou ne pas qu'ils soit découvert. Il ne balancerait pas tout ce travail seulement pour un défi, ils aurait préférer courrire.

-Pardon? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, un MacLeod? Se sauver?

-Hey avec tout ce que j'ai vécut, moi aussi je courrais si j'ai pas envie de me battre.

-Mmm, t'as raison.

-Allons voir Joe, peut-être qu'ils aurait quelques renseignement sur ce qui s'est passé.

Méthos hocha la tête et ils sortirent de l'appartement et marchèrent vers le bar de Joe.

*                        *                         *

Fin d'un autre chapitre, je devrais commencer à écrire le deuxième chapitre bientôt mais avant de le poster, je veux avoir au moins cinq reviews donc oublier de donner des reviews!!!

Bye tous le monde

~*~*~Sun princess~*~*~


End file.
